Secret
by EruditeWitch
Summary: Charlie is too old and worn out for Teddy, Teddy is too young and inexperienced for Charlie….or so they think. But what happens when Teddy has to teach Charlie a Muggle activity? Charlie/Teddy


**AN: **written for Charlie Ficathon on livejournal 2010. Lyrics by Maroon 5

"I have to do what?" Charlie stood, his voice raised much louder than it should when speaking with his boss.

"I think it would be best if you drove a Muggle truck," Alexis said, her dark eyes piercing through Charlie, challenging him to go up against her wishes.

"I still don't understand why I can't just Apparate around Epping Forest to find her," Charlie said, plopping back down in the comfortable chairs of Alexis' office.

"I told you, there are so many Muggle forest workers in the area, and the obliviators are already going to have their hands full when and if they see the Ridgeback, I would just as soon not create extra work," Alexis said, with calm and collected patience that had an impeccable way of cooling off Charlie's moods.

"I don't even know how to drive," Charlie said, though his resistance was fading under her sharp gaze.

"You've got a few weeks to learn, we have to secure the area anyways. You know how sensitive Sylvia is to magic, we need to get the wizards out of the forest before you can drive in and coax her out." Alexis was already turning back to her paperwork as she finished her sentence.

Charlie walked out of her office at a loss of what to do. His father used to have that Anglia, but Charlie can't recall him ever actually driving it. The twins did drive it, as did Ron, but Charlie figured that flying a car and driving one had to be different in some ways. Percy would probably make him get a license and take formal lessons if he even brought it up, and Charlie knew for a fact that Ginny and Bill had never been behind the wheel of a car. His mother would flip her top about the danger in the activity if he even mentioned it to her. The fact remained, however, that someone in Charlie's world had to know how to drive, or he was right and thoroughly buggered.

Sylvia the Norwegian Ridgeback had been the bane of Charlie's existence since she was first brought to the reserve as a fledgling. Having been hatched in some random wizard's basement, she seemed to think that humans were her best friends. She followed Charlie around everywhere, whooping loudly and blowing fire at him when she thought he needed to play more. When she got too big and could fly over the gates, Charlie had tied her up the way the rest of the dragons were kept, and she exploded in cries of rage and waves of fire. Her temper wouldn't calm down, and they eventually had to move her to a private pen. However, as they were moving her, she flew away.

It took the trackers at the reserve two weeks to find her. Sylvia was currently hunkered down in a forest in England, having set some sort of record for flight time going from Romania to England in only a few short days if the sighting reports were any indication. Alexis had drilled into his head that as lead dragon tamer, it was Charlie's job to coax Sylvia out of the forest and get her back home. Charlie accepted all of his tasks with the vigor and passion he felt for his dragons.

However, this job was turning out to be much like Sylvia: foolhardy and a right pain in his arse.

)))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((

Charlie wandered up the winding lane on his way to Sunday Dinner at The Burrow. He didn't make it back to England every week, as life on the reserve was hectic even after 20 odd years. However, this week he wanted the solace of home, and he was forced to be in England anyway until he got Sylvia back. The warm summer sun beat down on his skin, and Charlie lifted his eyes up, basking in the rare absence of clouds. He opened the door to the kitchen, receiving shouts of greeting and hugs of welcome as he entered his childhood home. Everyone was there; Ginny and the kids were there, looking ridiculously grown up in their teen years. Rose was in the living room reading while Fred and Roxanne played a boisterous game of Exploding Snap. His father was sitting in the chair that Rose rested her back against; reading what looked to be a Muggle paper. George and Angelina sat on the couch, having a pleasant conversation with Percy and his wife Audrey. Even Percy's two young girls, Molly and Lucy, could be heard playing under the stairs. Bill and Fleur were helping in the kitchen, while Louis, Dominique, Ron and Hermione took a look at the most recent Hogwarts' book lists.

"I have that one. I have that one. You can borrow that one," Hermione said, ticking off the list as Louis sighed in relief.

"Where's your sister?" Charlie asked, ruffling Dominique's impossibly light hair.

"She won't come over anymore," Louis said from behind his list. "Teddy broke her heart a year ago and she still can't be in the same room as him."

"Now, now," Fleur said. "Don't mock your sister's feelings."

"What's burning?" Charlie said, sniffing conspicuously at the smoky smell wafting through the house.

"Oh that's nothing, Harry and Teddy have decided to barbcuey our dinner today. I must say, the concept is remarkable, but didn't we come up with stoves and warming charms to avoid cooking outside on open flames?" his mother answered, chopping up some vegetables before uncertainly putting them on skewers.

"It's called a BAR BEE QUEUE Mum, and it's quite fantastic. We had a grill-up at Harry and Ginny's a few weeks ago and it was incredible," Ron said, eyeing the buttered rolls on the kitchen table covetously.

"Meat is meat," Charlie said, picking up a dinner roll and popping it almost whole into his mouth. Ron smiled at him and did the same thing. "So little Teddy is here, huh? I haven't seen the scamp in years, not since holidays during his Sixth Year I would say."

"Teddy is most certainly not a kid anymore." Hermione came up behind Ron and plucked the remainder of the roll out of his hand. "I can't believe he's 21 years old. I feel so old."

Ron turned around at the slight sadness in Hermione's voice and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her nose with his buttery lips, then a wide grin spread across his face and he began to kiss her lips, her jaw, and down to her neck. Charlie couldn't help but feel a small pang of loneliness as Hermione's slight melancholy dissipated into giggles akin to someone much younger than her.

Charlie needed to get out of the kitchen before the affection overwhelmed him, so he decided to see what this barbedquey was all about. The unmistakable pile of messy black spikes could be seen just behind the lid of a large, iron contraption. Smoke was swirling around Harry's head as he whistled over the sizzling sound. Charlie was about to shout out a greeting and offer his help when someone came around the corner, carrying a tray of red meat, and looking at it for all intents and purposes like it was the most desirable thing on the planet.

Teddy was a good five inches taller than the 16-year-old boy Charlie remembered. His shoulders were broad, and his body was long and lithe. The tight white tee shirt he wore showed off a thin, cut torso, and his long legs were snugly fit into a tattered pair of blue jeans. His short, choppy hair was bright green, almost a perfect match to the freshly cut grass of the Burrow's back lawn, and his indomitable blue eyes were framed by a pair of dark rimmed glasses. Charlie couldn't recall ever seeing someone that gorgeous, and he had to struggle to keep his breath from catching in his throat.

"Charlie! Blimey, what has it been? Four years? Five?" Teddy said, a deep, melodic voice making its way between full and soft lips. Charlie reached out his hand and gripped Teddy's proffered one in a firm handshake. Teddy had grown to the point where he was nearly as tall as Charlie and even taller than Harry. Charlie found the picture Teddy presented so appealing, that he became very happy he was wearing jeans.

"So what's this I hear about cooking meat on a fire?" Charlie said, and Teddy and Harry quickly went into enthusiastic descriptions on the art of barbequing.

Dinner was served, and Charlie made a note to sit as far away from Teddy as possible. He didn't need to find himself in an embarrassing situation at his age. The meat was delicious, and Charlie couldn't help but watch as Teddy closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure at each bite of steak. Despite his own plate full of impeccable food, Charlie kept casting surreptitious glances at Teddy. The younger man was making his mouth water more than any piece of meat that was being passed around the table.

To Charlie's horror, Teddy's eyes suddenly met his. Charlie quickly looked away and tried to engage Ron in some conversation about quidditch. Firmly ensconced in a debate about who would win the Quidditch World Cup this year, Charlie hoped that his characteristic Weasley blush wasn't too noticeable. When he took his chances to gaze back at Teddy a few moments later, Teddy was still looking at him, his eyebrows raised and something indescribable shining in his deep blue eyes.

"Charlie!" his mother shouted, and Charlie and Teddy both jumped. "I was asking you why you were going to be staying in England for the next few weeks, but you seemed to be in your own little world," his mother said, looking vaguely concerned.

"Sorry, Mum, stress at work," Charlie started, trying to put on his best contrite face. "Me and a few men from the reserve have to track down a runaway dragon. She's pretty dangerous and in a very Muggle area. I actually have to learn how to drive within the next few days so that we can avoid having to call out too many obliviators."

"Oh, well Harry can drive!" Molly said, smiling warmly.

"Sure can, mate. So can Ron and Hermione. Hermione taught Ron enough to get him his license," Harry said between mouthfuls of food.

"Bloody hell, Harry. How can you find any time to teach anyone anything with this case we've got?" Ron asked.

"I can teach him," Teddy piped up before Harry could answer. "Grandma Andy taught me on Grandpa Ted's old truck. I drive it around sometimes into town to run Gran's errands."

The prospect of being alone in a hot, closed up space with Teddy made Charlie shift like a teenager again. He took a large gulp of water to hide his blush.

"Oh Teddy, how thoughtful," Ginny smiled, patting his arm.

"Yeah mate, I sure could use the uh…the help," Charlie mumbled.

"Excellent! Just let me know where you are staying and I'll come by with the truck tomorrow morning." Teddy smiled a big smile that infested his whole face and made his eyes shine.

Charlie took a sip of his pumpkin juice and wished it were something stronger.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Charlie woke up far too early for his own good. Despite not having to get up for his usual rounds, his body had been programmed to rise at Dawn. He jumped in the shower of the cabin he was staying in near the Epping Forest and tried not to think about Teddy. He tried not to think about running his mouth over every inch of Teddy's pale skin. He tried not to think about what it would be like to bend that narrow body over and fuck him raw, and he tried not to imagine Teddy's pretty mouth wrapped around his cock. Trying not to imagine Teddy had given Charlie the best wank in recent memory.

He grabbed his tea and stepped out onto the porch, greeting another inexplicably sunny day. The little cabin was at the head of a string of them, a Muggle resort that they had rented out, and his men occupied every other cabin at the site. No one else was awake yet, and Charlie wasn't about to wake them up. If they were going to have to be on this mission, they might as well enjoy the singular benefit. Another benefit quickly sprang to his head when Teddy's electric blue hair and smiling face could be seen out of the window of an ostentatious red truck.

The truck's engine was remarkably quiet, and the sides shone with clean lines. It looked like it might have been old, but whatever Ted and now Teddy had been doing to it was making it keep up appearances very well. Teddy honked the horn as he pulled up to Charlie's cabin. Charlie smiled and waved, enjoying the site before him as Teddy jumped out of the truck in another tight tee shirt and the same ragged jeans from the previous day.

The honk must have woken up Tiergen, because the burly Swede stumbled out of his cabin wiping his eyes. When he saw Teddy, his face lit up, and Charlie cursed inwardly. Sure, the only other gay man on the Dragon reserve had to accompany him to England, had to be impossibly gorgeous, and had to eye Teddy. Teddy's eyes followed Tiergen as he sauntered over to Charlie, and Charlie felt a pang of jealousy for his much younger co-worker.

"Vhat are you two up today?" Tiergen asked, never taking his eyes off of Teddy.

"I'm teaching Charlie here how to drive for your mission," Teddy beamed.

"Oh, vell I know of driving. Perhaps I can…"

"Nope, no room. Just us!" Charlie said before Teddy could answer. "Let me go in and get cleaned up and we'll get going."

Charlie dashed back into the small bathroom in his cabin and did a shaving spell. He slapped a small amount of after shave on, styled his short spiky hair into a somewhat modern do, and threw on his tightest black tee shirt…the one that showed off his defined muscles. He smiled in the mirror a couple of times, but then was suddenly hit with a morose thought. He reached up and fingered the small wrinkles that had formed beside his eyes and the ones on either side of his mouth when he smiled. His tan skin was lined in places on his face, and his ginger hair was becoming impossibly light in spots.

"You old fool," Charlie said despondently to his reflection. How could someone as vibrant, gorgeous and as young as Teddy ever want someone like him? He was past his prime. Sure he was still incredibly fit and had an impressive tan, but the lines on his face didn't lie. He wasn't worth it to a young man. Charlie's hopes dashed in the bathroom mirror.

When Charlie walked back out of the cabin, there was Teddy, smiling coyly and accepting playful light touches from Tiergen. Charlie gave a resigned, lonely sigh, and perked up before anyone could notice his mood.

"Ready to go?"

)))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

_Watch the sunrise  
Say your goodbyes  
Off we go  
Some conversation  
No contemplation  
Hit the road_

Teddy leaned into Tiergen's touch. Since Victoire, he hadn't known much in the way of affection. Sure, he got to pull some very fit blokes after nights of dancing at the clubs, but it was so impersonal and lacking that real contact Teddy craved. To be touched with such open interest and to be asked out on an actual date really boosted Teddy up. He was looking forward to the Swedish man's floo call later that evening.

Despite the new romantic prospects, Teddy's entire body tingled at the thought of spending the day in a cramped vehicle with Charlie Weasley. Teddy couldn't remember a time when he didn't have a crush on the older dragon tamer. As soon as he was old enough to care, he had been drawn to Charlie. He was the reason that Teddy realised he was gay after his relationship with Victoire fell apart. Teddy could spend hours just imagining what it would feel like to have Charlie's muscled body hovering over him, running his hands through his short, spiked hair, and tracing the outline of his numerous tattoos. He wanted Charlie so bad, that upon seeing him for the first time in five years yesterday, he almost got too weak in the knees to stand.

When Charlie walked out, freshly shaven and wearing a fatally tight tee shirt, Teddy had to stiffen his legs to make sure they wouldn't turn to water underneath him and give away his secret. He bid Tiergen goodbye and turned to greet Charlie with a smile he hoped didn't belie his real feelings. Charlie was experienced, he was older and more mature, and he was impossibly gorgeous. Teddy knew that some young lay about like him would never have a chance. He resigned to have Charlie as an unattainable dream and save him for spectacular wank material.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asked, brushing his hands together. He had a dark look on his face, and Teddy just figured he wasn't a morning person.

"Yeah! I thought we would drive along some country roads and get you used to things. Grandma packed us a lunch too, if you get hungry," Teddy said. He blushed, realising that bringing a lunch packed by his grandma made him look even more hopelessly young. He was trying to figure out a way to remind Charlie he didn't live with his grandmother when Charlie let out a mirthful laugh that played like music in Teddy's ears.

"Well, I'm not so bad as Ron, but I'm pretty much hungry all the time!" Charlie said, patting Teddy on the shoulder. His hand was warm, and Teddy could have sworn that it was lingering on him for longer than it should have, but he just figured that he was savouring the small gesture a little too much.

Teddy drove through the city roads and any roads with traffic signals, winding through the outskirts of Epping Forest before finding some winding country roads. As he drove, he first explained to Charlie the brake and gas, simple concepts that Charlie just nodded and rolled his eyes about. Then, he explained the clutch and the gearshift, which Charlie had to hear a couple of times. He didn't understand why one would have to press down on a pedal way over there, when the gear shift was right in the middle like that. Eventually, Teddy explained turn signals and windshield wipers, and Charlie was ready to go.

Teddy was impressed when Charlie shifted into first gear and took off easily. The truck weaved back and forth a few times, but eventually Charlie had the hang of things. They practiced shifting up gears, and when they reached a really high speed, Teddy couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sheer joy written across Charlie's face. He obviously liked to go fast. Teddy made a note of that and saved it for later fantasies. They shifted down to a comfortable gear so that Charlie could practice turn signals and working all of the other buttons, when a pheasant suddenly scurried right in front of their truck.

"Oh shite!" Charlie yelled, and before Teddy could tell him not to turn the wheel, Charlie had cut the wheel and sent the truck hurtling off of the road. They ran right into a tree before Charlie could even slow things down.

The impact was hard, but Teddy was strapped in tightly and didn't hurt himself at all. The airbags deployed, and Teddy was glad he was tall enough to avoid his glasses being pressed sharply into his face. Teddy looked to Charlie and found him grunting and flailing his arms at the airbag. Finally, Charlie drew his wand and sent a 'Reducto' at the offending white bubble. Teddy had to try really hard to stifle a giggle.

"You okay?" Charlie said looking over at Teddy with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?" Teddy asked, taking the opportunity to rake his eyes over Charlie with relish.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry about your truck, Teddy," Charlie said, desperate worry in his voice.

"Actually, it's okay. I know how to fix things; I've got a lot of spells from a book on repairing Muggle devices Grandma picked up at Flourish and Blotts. I'm sure I can fix this," Teddy said, drawing his wand.

The look of relief on Charlie's face was so endearing that Teddy had to fight the urge to lean over and kiss him soundly.

Teddy pushed down his urges and jumped out of the truck. A few quick flourishes of his wand, and the body of the truck was repaired. A 'Reparo' on the windshield and windows melded the glass back together and removed the cracks impeccably. Teddy circled around, fixing the headlights and even restoring the logo that was perched on the hood of the truck. Then, Teddy lifted the hood to see if he could put those mechanical spells to the test.

_Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat  
On the side of the highway baby  
our road is long  
your hold is strong  
Please don't ever let go oh no_

As he lifted the hood, Teddy's wand fell into the baseboard. "Shite!" he exclaimed, unable to reach for it as he was holding the hood in place. This particular truck didn't seem to have a method to prop the hood up, which never concerned Teddy before because he had a wand.

"Let me get that," Charlie said. He reached around Teddy's stretched out body, curling one hand around his ribs while the other one reached for the wand. Charlie's hard body was pressed into Teddy, and he was glad his back was turned, because he closed his eyes at the overwhelming feeling. When Charlie pressed against him, Teddy let out a moan, and heard Charlie grunt at the same time. The sound Charlie emitted made Teddy quiver, but as he reached deeper into the engine, Teddy figured they were moaning for very different reasons.

"Here," Charlie said, his hot breath against Teddy's ear. Teddy's hand brushed against Charlie's as he took his wand back, and he quivered with the desire to lean into Charlie's warm body. Suddenly, Charlie cleared his throat and backed up. Teddy cast the spells he needed, and the truck was as good as new.

"Why don't we eat now, since this is as good of a spot as any," Teddy said, getting the basket from the back of the truck.

"Can we have pheasant," Charlie grumbled darkly, and Teddy laughed out loud. Charlie's bright, smiling brown eyes met Teddy's and he chuckled as he laid out a blanket under a tree.

Andromeda had outdone herself, packing two roast beef and cheddar sandwiches, made with her special homemade French bread. There were strawberries from her small garden, and some clotted cream to dip them in. There was also a bag of crisps and some ice cold pumpkin juice complete with cooling charms so well done that the containers still managed to sweat in the stifling heat.

Teddy's breath hitched as Charlie leaned back on the blanket. The sun glinted on him and Teddy loved the illusion that he was some sort of summertime angel. A dragon tattoo, bright red, orange, and undulating was peeking out from the sleeve of his dark shirt, and Teddy longed to run his fingers along the drawing.

Charlie's skin was smooth and very tanned from spending a majority of his life in the sun and elements to train his dragons. The delicious caramel hue looked edible to Teddy, and he licked his lips longingly. He was so mesmerized by the muscles in Charlie's neck and face as he chewed on his sandwich that Teddy almost forgot to eat.

Charlie kept them entertained by telling stories of the reserve, from drunken Romanian Muggles stumbling across a fire breathing creature and trying to sing it a Christmas song, to his current escaped Sylvia. Then, they moved on to Teddy's life, and Teddy updated him on his internship at The Apothecary and his passion for potions. Then, Charlie asked about Teddy's love life, and Teddy frowned, not wanting Charlie to judge him too harshly about Victoire. The only person who knew Teddy was gay was Harry. He wasn't ready to tell everyone yet.

"I was sorry to hear about you and Victoire," Charlie said, genuine sympathy lacing his voice.

"I'm sorry too. She was my best friend, I love her so much. She's so beautiful and so kind. The problem was that she is a 'she' and not a 'he'. I wish I could have stayed with her, but it would have been a lie," Teddy said, sadly. He had a chill of nervousness run through him at telling Charlie he was gay.

Charlie lifted his eyebrows and took a few large gulps of his pumpkin juice. "Yeah, I'd say that might be a valid reason to end a relationship. I've never had to do that myself, having been with men from the beginning, but I sympathize."

Teddy sighed audibly with relief. "You're the only one who knows besides Harry. I'm just not ready to tell everyone, not after everything that happened with Victoire."

"I won't say a word. Don't you think Victoire might want to know though? She is probably thinking you left her because of something she was lacking. You can't have her feeling that way," Charlie said tenderly.

"The thought has crossed my mind," Teddy said, his own thoughts drifting off to the hurt look on Victoire's face when he ended it.

He felt Charlie's warm, calloused hand grip his forearm. It took all of Teddy's strength not to lean into him and melt at the touch. "Hey now, it's alright. You'll know when the time is right," Charlie whispered, running a thumb over Teddy's bare arms soothingly.

Teddy smiled nervously and leaned forward to pick up a strawberry and dip it in the cream. He closed his eyes and took a bite, marveling at how wonderful Grandma Tonks' strawberries always turned out. Eating one of the juicy red fruits in late summer was one of Teddy's favorite indulgences. He opened his eyes to see Charlie licking his lips and staring at Teddy's mouth with hunger in his eyes. Teddy instantly felt rude.

"Oh I'm sorry! I get a little carried away by these things. Here you go," Teddy said, handing the bowls over to Charlie. Charlie's face was bright red as he fumbled with the fruit and cream. Teddy figured they would have to get out of the sun soon.

Charlie was a fast learner, and by the end of the day, he was winding in and out of the country lanes with the ease of someone who had been driving for years. His smile stretched from ear to ear, and Teddy couldn't help but smile too, catching the contagious mood of his companion. As the sun was setting, they pulled back into the cabin's driveway and hopped out of the truck.

"Tomorrow, we do city driving!" Teddy said excitedly. Charlie looked frightened.

"I don't even need to know all that! I'm only going into the forest roads," Charlie said, eyes wide.

"Yes, but why not learn it all now?" Teddy winked, and turned back to the truck. "See you in the morning."

"If you say so, professor," Charlie said, saluting him before going into the cabin.

For Teddy, tomorrow morning couldn't come soon enough.

)))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh no they cant_

Since it was getting so late, Charlie decided to go out and get himself a curry for dinner. London wasn't too far, and he knew of a good spot to Apparate in and get some take out. He laced up his boots, smiling at the dirty look of them and the memory of his day with Teddy. It had taken all of his strength not to take Teddy, to pin him up against the front of his truck, bend him over, and take him right there in the open field. Teddy was so intelligent, kind, full of life, emotional, and beautiful. What was at first a strong feeling of lust toward the younger man was now turning into something much more real and much more frightening.

He took a deep breath when he stepped out into the cool night air. He loved warm days in England, mostly because they yielded to fragrant nights as everything cools. He was about to turn down the path to the temporary Apparation point just outside of the wards when he heard a familiar laugh from the cabin next door. Charlie's heart sunk into his stomach and he walked over to Tiergen's place to get a better look.

Tiergen and Teddy were wrapped in a tight embrace. Teddy's head was thrown back, and his glasses framed dancing blue eyes. He was smiling, and his hair had turned a fiery shade of red. Tiergen's lips were sliding along Teddy's jaw, kissing the exposed skin of his face and neck, and moving his lips over to the collarbone as he moved Teddy's shirt lightly to the side. Charlie could feel his heart breaking slightly, and chastised himself for being so juvenile. He had no claim on Teddy, and he was certain he had no chance. Tiergen was a much better fit. He was going to warn Teddy of Tiergen's temper, but figured that it wasn't something to cause concern over.

Regardless of his mental castigations, Charlie couldn't pull his eyes away. When Tiergen grabbed the back of Teddy's head and pulled him into a fierce kiss, Charlie felt his hands flex in longing to do the same thing. Teddy should be his, if the world was fair at all, Charlie would be the one staking a claim on Teddy's lips. When Tiergen's hand floated lower and cupped Teddy's straining erection, Teddy let out a low moan that went straight to Charlie's cock. As Teddy's hips thrust into the blond man's hands, Charlie's hips began moving of their own volition.

Suddenly, Teddy's pants were sliding down his body and Charlie had to stifle a gasp at the sight of the pale round flesh of Teddy's arse. Charlie's mouth watered with the urge to kiss up and down Teddy's flawless skin. Tiergen's large hands gripped Teddy and pulled his hips against his body roughly. Teddy threw his head back and called out as Tiergen's lips began to go up and down Teddy's exposed throat. Charlie's erection was now straining against his tight jeans.

From the way Teddy's hips were moving, and the placement of Tiergen's hand, he knew that Tiergen had both of them in his grip and was working on bringing Teddy over the edge. Teddy's strong hands were clinging to Tiergen's shoulders as his face contorted in pleasure. Charlie couldn't help it anymore, and reached down, thumbing open his jeans and gripping his own cock firmly. He imagined that it was his member sliding over Teddy's, that he was making Teddy cry out, and that he was holding Teddy tightly against him.

When Teddy's head fell forward, his body tensed, and he let out a loud cry, Charlie whispered his name, imagining Teddy was coming just for him. Charlie opened his eyes to see Tiergen smile and cast a cleansing spell. Teddy shifted lightly to the side, his hand reaching down to grip the other man, and Charlie bit his fist at the site of Teddy's leaking, pink cock. It still stood at full attention, having just come to completion, and had not started to soften yet. Charlie longed to grip his flesh tenderly and make Teddy say his name over and over again.

Tiergen grabbed the back of Teddy's hair roughly and forced him down on his knees. Charlie froze, worried that Tiergen's temper had gotten the best of Teddy, but when Teddy's hair began to shift to an even brighter color and he grabbed the other man's hips eagerly, Charlie was weak once again. Teddy liked it a little rough. This idea sent Charlie over the edge and he came hard, biting his lip so no one would turn their attention to his voyeurism.

After his orgasm wracked through him, Charlie was left feeling bereft and alone. He wanted Teddy, he wanted to claim Teddy as his own and wake up with Teddy every morning. He could get any one-off he wanted, but this was different. Seeing Teddy with another man had hurt Charlie, regardless of how turned on he was. He turned his back and walked away from the other cabin before he could see anything more.

"You're an old fool," Charlie muttered to himself. He walked back into his dark, lonely cabin and drank himself to sleep.

))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

_Driving fast now  
Don't think I know how to go slow  
Where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are_

Teddy jogged up to the door of Charlie's cabin trying to avoid getting too drenched by the summer downpour. Sunshine was always short-lived in England, even in August. Charlie answered the door with a grand smile that Teddy noted, never reached his eyes. He was wearing a white tank top, the kind one wears underneath other clothes, and a pair of tight, dark blue jeans. Teddy's mouth watered at the sight of him.

Charlie's tight form poured into his clothes. With the increased amount of skin showing, Teddy could see not only the dragon (a Chinese fireball he discovered) on Charlie's forearm, but another, green dragon peaking out of Charlie's shirt and looking like it gathered across his chest. Teddy's fingers twitched with a need to run his fingers over the outline of every picture on Charlie's body.

"City driving today, are you ready?" Teddy said, running back to the truck and getting in on the passenger side.

"I'm always ready," Charlie said, a mischievous smile on his face that made Teddy's heart pound faster.

They drove into Essex pretty simply, with no major problems at all. Charlie certainly was a natural driver. Teddy smiled as Charlie made all the correct turns, signaled well, and shifted gears quite smoothly. Charlie even fiddled with the radio a bit, fascinated by the fact that you could get 'the wireless' in the car. They stopped on some hard rock music, and he and Charlie bobbed their heads slightly to the beat. The heat in the car was increasing, even as the temperature stayed low due to rain. Teddy worried that Charlie would somehow sense the overwhelming attraction that was plaguing his body at every moment.

"Why is that fucker driving so close?" Charlie said, getting angry and a little jumpy. Teddy looked behind them and then at the speedometer, he wasn't going nearly fast enough.

"You need to go up a gear, you need to speed up a little bit and keep up with the flow of traffic," Teddy said calmly.

"Oh," Charlie started, a blush on his face. "I'm uncertain as to how to shift the gear that high," Charlie finished shyly.

"Here," Teddy said. He moved over to the middle of the bench seat so that he could comfortably grasp the gearshift. "Press down the clutch." Teddy wrapped his hand around the smooth black stick shift, getting ready to click the gears into the place and move it up to fifth. Charlie reached out and placed his hand firmly over Teddy's. Teddy gasped, but quickly tried to stifle himself. Charlie just wanted to know the movements, and Teddy was being far too melodramatic. But damn, his hand felt so good on his skin!

Teddy shifted, and the truck slowly picked up speed as Charlie concentrated on the road. However, his hand was still holding Teddy's, and his thumb had begun to rub lazy circles over Teddy's sensitive skin. He knew his hair was turning, and he could feel the tingle in his abdomen. Teddy closed his eyes and willed his body not to react to Charlie's subtle touch, but he just couldn't. He pulled his hand away really quickly to place them in his lap.

Charlie was looking at Teddy out of the corner of his eye, left eyebrow raised at him in a speculative fashion. Teddy felt like he was going to shrink underneath the older man's gaze. His hands on his lap and the potential for embarrassment hadn't lessened Teddy's desire, and he turned his head and bit his lip to suppress a whimper.

"Your hair is bright red all of a sudden, Teddy," Charlie said, his voice so soft and groaning that Teddy shuddered. "And you're blushing awful hard."

"Oh?" Teddy said, too afraid to say more.

"Teddy…"

"Mmhmmm?" Teddy answered, biting his lip. Charlie had just said his name in a gravelly voice that made Teddy dizzy.

"Look at me," Charlie commanded, his voice firm and quiet.

Teddy looked at him and saw Charlie's eyes dark with lust. Charlie licked his lips, and when his pink tongue flicked out of his mouth, Teddy longed to lunge at him and kiss him. He found himself letting out a low, embarrassing moan. He could feel his face getting even hotter.

"Move your hands," Charlie said, his voice demanding. Teddy had no choice but to obey, and the thought of obeying Charlie's commands was turning Teddy into a bumbling, quivering mass of nerves. He slowly moved his hands to his sides, clenching his fists.

"Is that for me?" Charlie whispered, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Gods yes," Teddy groaned.

Charlie slowly clicked the button to set the cruise control and took his hand off of the shift. As his hand left the shift, he slid it up Teddy's thigh, and they both groaned at the contact. Charlie palmed Teddy's erection, and Teddy moaned loudly, thrusting into his hand. When Charlie reached up to undo Teddy's jeans, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. The truck was still moving, and the sensations hit Teddy like he was flying.

"You're so hard for me," Charlie groaned, taking Teddy in his hand.

"Yes!" Teddy shouted at the contact.

Charlie began to stroke him carefully, letting his thumb dance over the slit and collect the liquid of his leaking cock. Teddy put a hand around Charlie's shoulders and held on to him tightly. He kept his eyes closed, not even worried about Charlie's driving at all, but only caring about Charlie's hand moving up and down his member. If he died, so be it, because he would die happily.

_Cool these engines  
Calm these jets  
I ask you how hot can it get  
And as you wipe off beads of sweat  
Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!" _

Teddy's heart was racing and his eyes were squeezed shut. He could hear Charlie's heavy breathing over the roar of the engine and he thrust his hips up into Charlie's hand. He kept his arm around Charlie's shoulder, enjoying the ripple of the muscles dancing beneath his hands as Charlie stroked him, steered, and struggled to keep himself under control. Teddy could feel the familiar tightness in his stomach, could feel his body about to give way, and moaned loudly.

"Oh Charlie, I'm gonna come," Teddy breathed.

He could feel the truck make a sharp turn, and then Charlie spoke through breathy moans. "Say it again. Say my name."

"Charlie," Teddy groaned out.

Suddenly, Charlie pinned Teddy against the side of the door and pressed his lips firmly against Teddy's. He melted under Charlie's scorching touch, wrapping his arms around Charlie's narrow waist and pressing himself against the older wizard. When his head hit the window a little too hard, Teddy's eyes shot open in realisation.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Charlie pulled back, face red and lips swollen.

"No, I just… the truck's not moving," Teddy remarked, still quite disoriented.

"Had to park, I had to stop. Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?" Charlie growled.

"Not at all." Teddy blushed.

The demure look on his face must have spurned Charlie further, because he groaned and his lips attacked Teddy's with renewed fervor. Teddy reached down and opened up Charlie's jeans quickly, shoving his hands down Charlie's pants and grabbing his searing cock. Charlie sighed and began to kiss along Teddy's jaw and down his neck. Charlie was so thick that Teddy could barely wrap his hand around him at all, and just the thought of Charlie entering him sent shudders of apprehension and anticipation flowing through Teddy simultaneously.

When Charlie held himself up over Teddy, reached down between them, and grabbed him again, Teddy leaned up to watch, hissing at the contact. Charlie took his large hand and put it over Teddy's on his cock. He then pressed his cock into Teddy's, thrusting his hips and creating a delicious friction that brought Teddy right back to the brink. He felt Charlie's hand wrap about them both, and Teddy moved his own hand out of the way, opting to grip the edge of the seat to keep from yelling too loudly.

They were in a parking lot, in the middle of Essex, and Charlie Weasley was rubbing his cock along Teddy's. Teddy was going to come inside a truck, where anyone walking by would see. They would also see his impeccable partner, see how Teddy belonged to this man, and see this man lay claim on Teddy's body. The thought of being on display with Charlie gave Teddy a thrill, and soon he was spilling onto Charlie's flesh, crying out his name.

When Teddy opened his eyes, Charlie was reaching over and clicking the automatic window. The fragrant summer air blew in, complete with exhaust fumes from the nearby roadway. Charlie cast a cleaning charm and then looked down at Teddy with such a warm, affectionate smile that his heart burst. Teddy leaned up and kissed Charlie gently, slowly moving his tongue into the man's mouth. Charlie's hands came up and cupped Teddy's face, and the intimacy brought a lump to his throat. He never wanted to leave the cramped cabin of the truck; he never wanted to let go.

The feeling of Charlie's insistent erection against his own spent cock spurred Teddy into action. He reached down and ran his hands up and down the shaft, letting one finger slide past the glands and over the smooth skin of his perineum. Feeling Charlie shake and moan had made Teddy's own member start stirring again. When Teddy reached behind Charlie and cupped his firm ass, he was ready again. Charlie thrust his hips at Teddy and laughed.

"Oh, I remember being 21." He smiled. A finger circled Charlie's entrance and his smile was replaced with a hiss of pleasure. "Fuck, I want you."

"I want to see you come," Teddy whispered.

"There's plenty of time for that. I can go all night. But first, I want to hear you crying out my name again," Charlie said, lifting up Teddy's shirt and kissing down his torso. Teddy leaned his head against the opened window, trying to keep quiet, as he knew no silencing charms had been cast.

He had an urge to just let go, to cry out, to let everyone who might have been obliviously walking by know that Charlie Weasley was his and was currently driving him mad.

Charlie took Teddy's jeans and pants down his legs, pulling them off quickly along with his shoes. He lifted Teddy's knees up and spread his legs. Teddy quivered with excitement, his stomach clenching and unclenching. Charlie leaned in between Teddy's legs, pressing his lips to Teddy's neck.

"Do you like being on display like this, spread out for me where anyone who walks by can see you opened up for me?" Charlie growled. The thought made Teddy writhe and moan. He closed his eyes and tried to picture himself spread out, being shown off to a crowd, and being claimed by Charlie.

Charlie put his fingers in Teddy's mouth, and Teddy sucked them hungrily. When his slicked hands dropped down to Teddy's' entrance, Teddy's entire body tensed. He had been experimenting sexually for a little over a year, since he had ended it with Victoire, but he had never been in this territory with a man (really anyone at all) before. He didn't want to appear too inexperienced and as a consequence too young, so he tried to hide his misgivings. Charlie had paused, and Teddy cringed.

"Teddy?" Charlie said

"Yeah," Teddy answered, running his hands through Charlie's hair and trying to distract him.

"Have you ever done this before?" Charlie asked, his expression inscrutable.

Teddy looked into Charlie's deep brown eyes and slowly shook his head. "I've not done much with a man before."

It was Charlie's turn to cringe, and he slowly backed away from Teddy. He reached out and tried to draw Charlie back to him, desperate for the warmth and tenderness of Charlie's unique touch. Teddy felt like a complete and utter fool, thinking he had a chance with someone like Charlie. His heart was sinking, worried that he'd never have the chance to wake up in Charlie's arms or even go on a real date with him. Teddy cupped the side of his face and looked at him pleadingly,

Charlie turned his head into the touch, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"I'm an old fool," Charlie croaked, leaning back to his side and pulling up his pants.

Teddy was at a precipice, he could give up and let it die, or he could move forward. Charlie obviously thought himself too old, or thought Teddy too young, but Teddy was not someone to be easily broken down. He fought for what he wanted. He fought for acceptance in school, getting in enough fist fights and duels to prove that he was worth respect. He fought for the internship at The Apothecary, making sure that a person of mixed blood had just as much of a chance. Teddy could fight for Charlie too.

"Like fuck you are!" Teddy shouted. Charlie jumped as he was fastening his pants and stared wide-eyed at Teddy. "I have wanted you for years, even before I really knew what it was I wanted. You're smart, lively, strong and so beautiful. How could you say you're a fool when I'm completely crazy about you? It makes me foolish too," Teddy said, crawling over and straddling his naked legs on top of Charlie. Charlie sighed and wrapped his arms around Teddy, leaning his nose into Teddy's neck.

"You're just so fucking young, why do you want someone like me?" Charlie said, keeping his face pressed against Teddy's shoulder.

"Gods, Charlie, why wouldn't I?" Teddy whispered, kissing Charlie gently on the mouth. Charlie pulled Teddy into him and deepened the kiss. Their tongues swirled together, and Charlie's hands were running luxuriously through Teddy's hair. He wanted so much more. He began to rock against Charlie's burgeoning erection.

"Let's go back to the cabin," Charlie whispered, kissing along Teddy's jaw line. Teddy nodded, and before he could think about grabbing his wand, Charlie had Apparated them back to the flat.

)))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you, so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
Oh but can they keep it  
No they can't…_

Teddy looked amazing… and ridiculous. His long, thin, sculpted legs were bare, leading up to a firm and shapely ass. Charlie's mouth watered at the very thought of possessing Teddy with one look at his perfect body. However, Teddy still had his tee shirt and socks on. He looked partially decorated and a little absurd, and Charlie couldn't help but laugh slightly. Teddy seemed to pick up on the reasoning and pressed himself up against Charlie, tugging at the waistband of his jeans.

"Maybe if you were a little more naked, I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb," Teddy smiled, lowering down Charlie's jeans. He took the pants with him, and soon Charlie was absurdly exposed as well. However, he didn't care because Teddy remained on his knees and his tongue darted out to lick a strip of Charlie's now throbbing cock.

"Best sore thumb I've ever had," Charlie groaned, and Teddy broke out into a fiendish grin before engulfing Charlie in his mouth so deeply that his glasses ran into Charlie's abdomen.

Charlie thought his heart would stop, the tightness in his chest was overwhelming as he watched Teddy slowly, luxuriously suck his cock. Teddy was so beautiful, and Charlie tried very hard to suppress the feelings of worthlessness in the face of overwhelming emotion. He still felt he was too old, too used up for Teddy, but the way Teddy was holding his hips and bobbing his head up and down was quickly erasing all of Charlie's doubts. He concentrated on the flushed look of Teddy's cheeks and his beautiful stretched out mouth, and soon felt the familiar coil in his stomach flutter more quickly than any time in recent memory.

"Mmm. Not yet," Charlie murmured, but Teddy didn't seem to hear him. He reluctantly pulled away from Teddy, earning a hurt look from the younger wizard.

"You're going to make me come too quick, I wanna make this last," Charlie whispered, helping Teddy up to his feet and kissing him softly.

The kiss quickly turned frantic, and Charlie reveled in the feel of Teddy's hands sliding over him, gripping him tightly to echo his own need. He kissed along Teddy's stubbled cheek and down his smooth neck. Teddy let out a whimper when Charlie's teeth grazed over his collarbone; causing chills to ripple thru Charlie and make him thrust into Teddy. After Charlie spent some time running his tongue and teeth over Teddy's pink nipples, Teddy pulled his head back up to meet his eyes.

Teddy took a step back and looked Charlie up and down. He couldn't help but feel the same insecurity creeping. Sure, he was fit, but he was also worn. He had scars from the war and from his work all over his body, and his tanned skin barely hid the faded white lines from view. He was hard from his very physical job, with calluses on his hands and no soft places on his body anywhere. He hardly compared to the pale, soft suppleness of Teddy's body. He started moving his hands up and down himself, trying to distract attention from his scars. The dragon tattooed on his chest moved around anxiously, blowing smoke and eager to be subdued.

"Gods, Charlie… just… wow," Teddy, whispered, his mouth hanging open. Seeing Teddy look at him with such hunger took Charlie out of his stupor, and he was kissing Teddy again, rubbing his erection against his hot, hard length. They moved backward until Teddy stopped, having hit the edge of Charlie's bed. Charlie eased him back slowly, and then began kissing down Teddy's body. He explored with his hands and mouth, loving the way Teddy's stomach quivered as he reacted. When Charlie flicked his tongue over the head of Teddy's cock, Teddy shouted out and thrust upward with abandon. Charlie knew he had him in the palm of his hand.

He licked up the side of Teddy's erection, and then down the other as Teddy let out keening cries. "I saw you, you know," Charlie whispered, bringing his lips up around the tip.

"Whaaaaa?" Teddy murmured, thrusting his hips up to meet Charlie's mouth, but he just pulled back to whisper again.

"With Tiergen. I went over there, and saw you in the window, on your knees. I wanted you so bad, was so jealous." Charlie groaned, bringing the fullness of Teddy's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Teddy shouted, his hands fisting into the sheets on either side of them.

"You like that, don't you? You like to be watched, like to be on display for everyone to see. You liked being in that parking lot, didn't you?" Charlie groaned, caving in his cheeks as he sucked again. Teddy just murmured wordlessly, his cock twitching at Charlie's insistent picture.

"Everyone could see that you are mine, that I love you."

Charlie didn't even realise it until it came out of his mouth. He wished he could shove the words back in, but he couldn't. So he decided a distraction of even greater circumstances were in order. He licked a stripe down Teddy's balls, reaching underneath him and cupping his arse. He spread Teddy open and began to lick toward his entrance. Charlie pushed Teddy's knees up, licking along his opening. Teddy cried out Charlie's name, like music to Charlie's ears. He smiled and began probing the tight ring of muscle with his tongue.

Charlie pulled back to momentarily admire the sight of Teddy, biting his lip, his face bright red, his hair the most fiery shade he'd ever seen… like it was burning. Teddy was laid out before him like a feast, and Charlie had to steel himself not to utter those words again. He was more than this young beautiful thing: he was full of life, wit, vigor and kindness that Charlie could scarcely imagine. It was way too soon to be falling, especially for a man who has never fallen before, but Charlie had been lying to himself and depriving himself for so long, that the feeling flooded into him like ice cold water. He leaned forward and kissed Teddy gently.

"Mmmm Charlie," Teddy said, his eyes slowly opening. He reached his hands up and threaded them in Charlie's hair, nuzzling his neck.

Charlie reached down and slipped one finger inside of Teddy, who moaned and moved his hands to grip Charlie's shoulders. Charlie pumped in and out of him before inserting another finger. At this, Teddy hissed lightly, and Charlie stilled for a moment until Teddy relaxed. He began to pump in and out of Teddy until he was writhing and moaning. Charlie sat up and pushed up Teddy's knees. He rubbed a generous amount of lubrication around Teddy's hole before slathering his own throbbing member with it.

"You okay?" Charlie asked, looking into Teddy's bright blue eyes. His hair began to lighten a little at the roots, and when Charlie ran his dick over Teddy's crevice, he shuddered.

"Yes, Charlie. Please, I want you," Teddy moaned.

Charlie moved into him slowly, fighting with everything he had not to thrust wildly in and out of Teddy. Teddy's eyes were closed and his lips were clenched in a thin line. Charlie leaned forward and kissed small kisses all over his face. Teddy's hair had gone white, and Charlie kissed along the hairline, hoping it wasn't a sign that he was badly hurt. He reached up and finally pulled Teddy's glasses off, kissing his closed eyes. When he backed up, Teddy's eyes were opened, glassy and piercing Charlie with a smoldering gaze.

Charlie pulled out and thrust back in, causing Teddy to arch his back. His hair remained white, so Charlie took it as a good sign and continued to thrust harder and faster. Teddy was gripping Charlie's arms, his head tossed back. Charlie could feel himself getting close to coming, unable to withstand the barrage of pleasure from Teddy's tight heat. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Teddy's cock, holding himself up with the other and moving in and out of Teddy as fast as he could.

He felt Teddy spill over his hand, clenching around his cock. When Teddy started crying Charlie's name over and over again, Charlie let go, groaning into Teddy's neck, trying not to fall on top of him. He stayed still for a while, letting his heart settle, as his elbows held up his weight. He wanted to do this every day, come home to this every night, to watch Teddy come undone with him. Charlie hoped that he wouldn't muck this thing up, or worse, that Teddy would wise up and know he wasn't worth it.

Charlie was pulled from his reverie by a large, strong hand moving up and down his back. "Fuck, you're perfect," Teddy said, kissing Charlie fiercely. Charlie couldn't help but smile against the kiss.

He slowly pulled from Teddy, cast a quick cleansing charm, summoned a blanket, and covered them both up. Teddy put his arm around Charlie and pulled him against his chest. Charlie fell asleep to Teddy's deep breathing and fast-paced rhythmic heart.

))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Teddy woke up to the sound of Charlie frantically stomping through his cabin. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and trying to focus on the blur of orange that was currently Charlie Weasley. Teddy popped on his glasses and smiled at the vision of Charlie: his tanned and tattooed body completely starkers, his arms full of clothes, boots, and equipment, and a harried look on his face. He was an Adonis in Teddy's eyes, and Teddy just leaned back to enjoy the view.

The bed creaked and Charlie froze. "Leaving me so soon? It's easier to get away with a one off when the bloke isn't sleeping at your place," Teddy joked.

"I just figured that I couldn't stand another night with such an unapologetic bed hog." Charlie smirked, dropping his armful of clothes and rushing over to the bed to place a firm kiss on Teddy's mouth. Teddy's hands tangled in Charlie's hair, tugging at him to come down to the bed.

"Don't tempt me," Charlie groaned. Teddy continued to tempt him as much as he could, licking up Charlie's neck. "They found Sylvia and I have to drive one of the trucks about 30 miles into the forest today to tranquilize her and get her on a train back to the reserve."

Teddy's heart sank. He had finally gotten Charlie, and now he was going to leave. Teddy didn't know what that meant for him, or if Charlie even wanted to see him after today. Sure, Charlie had said some things, but in the heat of passion a lot of things could be said. Teddy could picture himself living happily on the dragon reserve with Charlie, but he knew he was jumping far into the future. Teddy was always one to hate the uncertainty of the present. He felt a warm hand along the side of his face, which pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I'm coming back, and then we'll make plans. I'm not done with you, not by a long shot," Charlie whispered, kissing along Teddy's jaw softly.

Teddy kissed him back and then watched Charlie dress and fly out the door. He looked around the cabin, trying to figure out what he was going to do, and then realised his grandfather's truck was still at that Tesco. He decided to write Charlie a quick note and go get it.

_Charlie,  
Off to get the truck. Seems somebody left it in the parking lot... Naughty Bugger  
-Teddy_


End file.
